


Come Together

by Life_Eternal



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_Eternal/pseuds/Life_Eternal
Summary: Hey there,This is just a little something I had running through my head and thought maybe some other people might enjoy it to. If you guys enjoy it, maybe I'll drop some more, I have plenty of ideas in this head of mine. :)





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, 
> 
> This is just a little something I had running through my head and thought maybe some other people might enjoy it to. If you guys enjoy it, maybe I'll drop some more, I have plenty of ideas in this head of mine. :)

You had just about finished your walk through the gardens on the vast property that the Church of Sin stood on. You knew you had to start making your way back to your quarters before it got dark, it wasn't safe to be out at night when the ghouls were around. As you continued, you heard a faint rustling in the bushes a few steps behind you. Your back stiffened as you kept your pace staring straight ahead and moving forward. You could faintly hear brisk footsteps closing in until you felt a heavy hand tightly gripping your shoulder.

_"Well hello there sister."_

A deep husky voice almost growled next to your ear. Chills ran down your spine as his hot breath caressed your skin. You slowly turned your body to meet this mysterious voice behind you. You gasp as you're met with piercing dark green eyes that seem to stare directly into your soul. With his silver metallic mask covering the majority of his face, all you could see apart from his eyes, was the barely visible sly smile that spread across his face once you realized who it was.

_"Aether.......hello, I didn't know it was you."_

You bowed your head slightly as you responded.

_"You know you're not supposed to be out past dark, and especially by yourself."_

Aether released your shoulder and started to make his way around you, circling you like prey.

_"I....I was just.....going back to my room."_

You attempt to turn around and walk away, but Aether grabs your wrist and pulls you close to him.

_"Oh no sister, I don't think you're going anywhere."_

Aether said as he placed a few light kisses and bites down your neck.

_"You're mine now."_

He snarled into your ear as he lightly bit your earlobe, causing you to gasp. In one swift movement Aether pushed you on the ground, you fell back onto the soft grass. Out of fear, you grabbed at the ground and tried to push yourself away from the tall, well built ghoul that was slowly making his way towards you, unbuttoning his black pants as he went.

"Aether please......I know I shouldn't have been out, I just lost track of time."

Still gripping the grass, you pushed yourself away inch by inch, but it was no use. Aether lunged towards you, grabbing your ankles as his knees hit the ground right in front of you. With his grip firm on both ankles he pulled you to him, back to where you first landed, all your progress lost.

_"Now let's see what we have under this dress Sister."_

Aether grabbed your legs and spread them open, his nails digging into your skin as he made his way up your thighs. You grasped, wanting to protest, but the feeling of excitement was way to enjoyable. You looked up at Aether and you're eyes met instantly, his eyes were filled with lust, as were yours, and he could tell. You're thin black panties easily shredded in his hands, he licked his lips and smiled, never looking away from your eyes. He nuzzled his head on your upper thigh and breathed in you're sweet scent deeply. He looked back up at you, eyes rolling into the back of his skull, taking all of you in.

_"Oh Sister......you smell exquisite. I thoroughly hope you will enjoy what I'm going to do to you tonight as much as I will."_

Without another word, he positioned his head between your legs and began to lick your folds, starting at your clit, then running his tongue down halfway, then back up again. He started slow at first, savoring each taste of your wet cunt, but with each lick, he quickened his pace. You grab at the grass, digging your nails into the soft soil as you let out moan after moan in pleasure. As if what you were experiencing couldn't get any better, you felt him slowly slide two fingers inside you without missing a beat. You welcomed his long dexterous fingers and instinctively spread your legs a little wider so you could enjoy the feeling to the fullest. Quickly Aether found your sweet spot and once he knew, he lifted his head to water your bodies reaction to his discovery. He continued working his fingers inside of you until he could no longer deny himself the pleasure of taking you fully. Quickly he pulled his fingers from you and stuck them in his mouth, savoring your juices. Watching him enjoying your taste made you crazy. You tossed your head to the side, flushed red, and breathing heavy, Aether's hand reached out and roughly grabbed your chin, forcing you to turn your head back towards him.

_"I want you to look me in the eyes when I enter you Sister."_

He stroked your soft cheek before pulling his hand away from your face. He reached down his pants and pulled out his throbbing erection, positioning himself at your entrance.

_"Do NOT look away from me."_

He growled in his husky voice, you nodded slowly in response awaiting his next move. You could feel his cock pulsating, the feeling of his radiating heat at your very ready aching cunt. Instantly you became even more wet than before due to his teasing and your growing anticipation. Ever so slowly, Aether pushed himself inside you, inch by agonizing inch. The urge to throw your head back and close your eyes, savoring the intense feeling between your legs was stronger than ever, but you knew you could not look away from his piercing eyes. Aether slowly smiled once he realized your intense urge.

_"That's a good girl, you are behaving so very....."_

He paused for a moment before quickly thrusting the rest of his length inside you.

_"...well."_

His breathing slowly becoming heavier with each deep thrust he gave you. He continued to use his powerful body to give you what both of you wanted and needed. Thrusting even deeper and faster than before, you could tell he was close and so where you. You could feel your orgasm building up inside of you and almost sending you over the edge. Aether reached out and grabbed your neck, slowly squeezing, closing off your airway. You couldn't take it anymore and between the now almost silent moans, you broke eye contact with your ghoul. Throwing your head back, your eyes rolled into the back of your skull, as wave after wave of orgasm runs through your body. Aether released your throat as his own orgasm began. He thrusted deep inside you once more, before reveling in an almost animalistic pleasure, as his demonic seed filled you.Once finished, Aether rolled over and laid next to you on the grass. His hand tracing your cheek, he kissed you gently on your lips.

_"You're getting better Sister, a few more nights like this and you wont ever be able to look away from me while I'm fucking that sweet cunt of yours."_

You roll your eyes and lightly slap his chest.

"I don't understand why that is so important to you Aether."

He slowly gets up from the ground, making himself look presentable once again. He turns back towards you, helping you stand to your feet.

_"The eyes are the key to ones soul Sister. Once you can mange to not look away from me in this most intimate ritual, then we can truly come together as one."_

He kissed your forehead, and then placing a soft but deep kiss on your lips, he turned to walk away.

_"Until tomorrow night Ghuleh."_

Your heart skipped a beat at his words, you cast your eyes to ground for only a moment while you gathered your thoughts. You opened your mouth to speak, but as you looked up you realized, that just as quick as he had appeared, he was gone.


End file.
